


Rokok

by sakhi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakhi/pseuds/sakhi
Summary: Secandu-candunya rokok, Akashi Seijuurou lebih candu pada Kuroko Tetsuya. [Akashi/Kuroko, AU, one shoot]
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Rokok

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction

Saat masih SMP, Kuroko Tetsuya tahu Akashi Seijuurou adalah tipe manusia yang hidupnya tertata dengan baik dari segala aspek. Ia makan dengan baik, gizinya seimbang, tidak kebanyakan daging seperti Aomine Daiki, tidak kebanyakan penyedap rasa seperti Murasakibara Atsushi, dan tidak kebanyakan kadar gula seperti Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia juga berolahraga dengan baik, meskipun bentuk fisiknya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang selalu muntah-muntah sehabis latihan, tapi ia menjalani semuanya tanpa hambatan. Ia juga tidur dengan baik, delapan jam sehari meskipun jadwalnya padat merayap seperti jalanan Tokyo di Senin pagi.

Saat SMA, Kuroko Tetsuya tidak tahu banyak karena mereka berbeda SMA dan berbeda kota. Ia di Tokyo, Akashi di Kyoto. Tapi saat bertemu di _winter cup_ , ia tahu Akashi masih menjalani hidupnya yang tertata dengan baik, kelihatan dari badannya yang bertambah tinggi dan proporsional. Saat itu baginya Akashi adalah definisi dari _shining shoujo prince_.

Saat kuliah, Kuroko Tetsuya tanpa sengaja masuk ke Universitas yang sama dengan Akashi. Mereka ada di kota dan kampus yang sama, yang menjadi alasan mereka lebih akrab dan sering bersama sebagai lebih dari teman. Bahkan tanpa alasan yang jelas, Akashi sering mengungsi ke apartemennya. Jadi ia bisa melihat dan menilai sendiri bagaimana Akashi menjalani hidupnya. Tidak seperti saat SMP memang, tapi masih lebih teratur dibanding hidup teman-temannya yang lain. Akashi masih makan dengan baik, sesekali diselingi _junk food_. Sebagai mahasiswa yang mengejar lulus di tahun ketiga, tidur empat sampai lima jam masih cukup baginya dengan bonus kantung mata yang mulai menghitam. Ia juga masih rutin berolahraga bersama Kuroko di hari Sabtu atau Minggu.

Satu setengah tahun setelah kelulusannya dan satu tahun setelah kelulusan Kuroko Tetsuya, hidupnya sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi mulai tidak beraturan. Lembur tidak kenal jam dan hari. Jadwal makan berubah menjadi seingatnya saja. Olahraga hanya jika ia tidak bangun jam sebelas atau dua belas siang di hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Kuroko yang pernah mengambil mata kuliah Psikologi Kepribadian paham Akashi memang tercukupi secara materi, tapi tidak untuk nurani.

Setelah pertemuan reuni Generasi Keajaiban ditambah Kagami di Kyoto, Akashi mulai mengenal rokok dari Aomine dan Kagami, dan _vape_ dari Kise dan Murasakibara. Ia mulai mencoba-coba keduanya secara bergantian dan mulai menemukan ketenangan setelah menghisap rokok biasa. Ia tidak suka _vape_ karena menurut lidahnya terasa aneh.

Hanya butuh hitungan bulan, Akashi menjadi candu. Dari coba-coba satu batang, sekarang sanggup menghabiskan satu kotak dari pagi sampai sore, beda lagi kalau malam. Saat mulai tertekan dengan pekerjaan dan ayahnya, ia bisa menghabiskan dua sampai tiga kotak sehari. Apartemen Kuroko yang awalnya wangi vanila, sekarang berubah jadi bau asap tiap kali Akashi menginap. Kuroko selalu protes, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menolak kehadiran Akashi. Seperti sekarang.

Akashi berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya sayu, kelihatan lelah sekali. Kemejanya sudah tidak berdiam di dalam celana, dasi mulai ia longgarkan. Dan yang tidak pernah absen adalah bau rokok yang menyengat. Kuroko tutup hidung.

“Masuk, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi masuk. Sedetik setelah pintu ditutup, ia berniat menghambur ke pelukan Kuroko tapi gagal karena Kuroko menghindar.

“Jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Akashi-kun bau rokok. Mandi sana.”

“Tapi aku mau pelukan selamat datang.”

“Tidak.”

“Sebentar saja.”

“Tidak.”

“Lima detik?”

“Tidak.”

Akashi tahu, Kuroko adalah manusia paling tidak mudah goyah. Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Jadi ia mengalah dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Perihal handuk dan pakaian ganti tidak usah ditanya. Semua ada di apartemen Kuroko, karena Akashi sudah seperti pengungsi di sini.

* * *

Dua puluh menit, Akashi sudah harum sabun lemon Kuroko. Sekarang ia cukup percaya diri untuk mendekati Kuroko yang tengah membaca novel dan menyesap _vanilla milkshake_.

Akashi memeluk leher Kuroko dari belakang sofa santai. Ketika kepala biru muda itu mendongak untuk melihatnya, ia mencuri cium bibir merah muda Kuroko Tetsuya. Hanya kecupan lembut, tapi bagi Kuroko Tetsuya yang peka rasa ia masih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa nikotin dari mulut Akashi. Hari ini Akashi sudah menghabiskan dua kotak rokok, jadi wajar saja kalau sikat gigi tidak benar-benar menghilangkan rasanya.

Dengan wajah cemberut, Kuroko menyodorkan _vanilla milkshake_ yang sudah ia minum setengah, “Minum ini. Aku tidak suka mulut Akashi-kun rasa rokok.”

Akashi tidak terlalu suka minuman manis, tapi beda lagi jika itu demi hubungannya dengan Kuroko. Ia menerima _vanilla milkshake_ yang disodorkan padanya, kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebelah Kuroko.

_Vanilla milkshake_ diminum habis dalam satu sedotan penuh. Sekarang ia yakin mulutnya sudah cukup manis. Ia mulai bergerak mengeleminasi jarak antara dirinya dan Kuroko. Tinggal setipis selaput, Kuroko maju lebih dulu untuk memulai.

Kuroko mengakui, Akashi adalah _good kisser_. Tapi siapa yang bisa lebih mendominasi dapat ditentukan dari siapa yang memulai. Hari ini ia sedang kesal dengan Akashi dan rokoknya, jadi ia mau mendominasi mulut Akashi untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa nikotin di sana. Akashi paham, jadi ia membiarkan saja lidah Kuroko menginvasi mulutnya.

* * *

Pukul dua dini hari. Kuroko terbangun oleh suara batuk Akashi yang berkali-kali. Tapi setelah ia lihat lagi, Akashi masih tidur dengan batuk yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Ia agak panik karena merasa napas Akashi lebih pendek dan cepat dari biasanya, jadi ia menelepon Midorima yang syukurnya diangkat.

Midorima menanyakan pertanyaan dasar saat memeriksa pasien. Kuroko menjawab semuanya dengan menambahkan kebiasaan merokok Akashi yang semakin buruk. Midorima mengatakan, ia sudah lama menyarankan Akashi untuk berhenti dengan rokoknya, tapi Akashi tidak menanggapi. Mungkin jika Kuroko yang menyampaikan akan lebih mudah diterima. Untuk sementara ini, Midorima bilang, Kuroko memberikan minum air hangat untuk Akashi.

Telepon dimatikan, ponsel diletakkan di atas nakas. Kuroko Tetsuya mengguncang lembut bahu Akashi yang memilih beringsut semakin dalam ke selimut sebelum membuka matanya perlahan.

“Kenapa, Tetsuya?” tanyanya dengan suara berat. Sesekali ia masih terbatuk-batuk.

“Akashi-kun batuk tidak berhenti-berhenti.”

“Benarkah?”

Kuroko Tetsuya dengan wajah datarnya mengangguk. Kemudian turun dari kasur dan kembali dengan segelas air hangat.

“Minum,” perintahnya pada Akashi.

Akashi menurut saja tanpa banyak tanya.

“Berhenti merokok,” perintah lagi. Tiba-tiba Akashi terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak.

“Akashi-kun tidur tapi batuk tidak berhenti-berhenti. Napasmu lebih cepat dan lebih pendek dari biasanya. Aku tadi menelepon Midorima-kun. Bukan hanya aku yang menyuruhmu berhenti, tapi Midorima-kun sebagai dokter juga sudah mengatakan padamu untuk berhenti merokok. Jadi, berhentilah kalau kau tidak mau mati muda,” jelas Kuroko panjang lebar.

Akashi menenggak habis minumnya, menyerahkan gelas kosong pada Kuroko untuk diletakkan di nakas, kemudian berujar ketika menyadari gurat-gurat kekhawatiran yang tercetak jelas di wajah datar Kuroko Tetsuya, “Aku tidak bisa langsung berhenti. Tapi aku akan coba mengurangi.”

“Kau harus coba mulai besok.”

“Iya, iya. Ayo, tidur lagi. Besok kita masih harus bekerja.”

Malam itu berlalu dengan Akashi yang tertidur lelap dan Kuroko yang memandangi wajah damai Akashi sampai pagi, berdoa semoga Akashi tidak benar-benar mati muda karena rokok-rokoknya.

* * *

“Akashi-kun, sedang apa?”

Kuroko melirik jam dinding di atas televisi. Pukul delapan malam. Harusnya Akashi sedang istirahat makan malam sekarang.

_“Sekarang sedang makan malam di sini, Tetsuya.”_

Kuroko mengangguk.

“Sudah berapa batang rokok hari ini?”

_“Errr ...”_

Suara diujung sana terdengar berpikir, mungkin menghitung.

_“Aku baru habis satu kotak, sih.”_

Kuroko mengangguk lagi. Awal yang cukup bagus mengingat Akashi biasanya menghabiskan dua sampai tiga kotak kalau sedang banyak pekerjaan.

Disaat pikiran baiknya terhadap proses Akashi sudah dibangun, saat itu pula ia mendengar suara samar seseorang berbicara dengan Akashi. Cukup pelan tapi ia masih bisa mendengarnya.

_“... Akashi-sama ini rokok yang Anda min—”_

Suaranya terpotong. Dapat ditebak Akashi sekarang sedang memelototinya.

_“Tetsuya, kau sudah mak—”_

Telepon diputus sepihak oleh Kuroko Tetsuya yang cukup pintar untuk sekedar memahami satu bungkus rokok sehari itu awal yang cukup bagus. Tapi beda cerita kalau habis satu bungkus, Akashi beli satu bungkus lagi.

* * *

Seusai rapat, Akashi pulang ke apartemen Kuroko. Malam ini ia mengungsi lagi, seperti biasa. Karena kemungkinan akan pulang larut, jadi Kuroko memberikan kunci cadangan untuk Akashi. Siapa tahu saat Akashi pulang, Kuroko sudah tertidur.

Benar ia pulang larut. Sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam. Tidak benar Kuroko sudah tertidur saat ia pulang. Sekarang ini dapat ia pastikan Kuroko masih segar-segar saja memelototinya seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

“Kenapa?” tanya Akashi pura-pura polos tidak mengerti.

“Aku pikir menghabiskan satu bungkus rokok sehari itu awal yang bagus. Tapi Akashi-kun malah membeli satu bungkus lagi, ya,” jawabnya ketus.

“Tadi itu mulutku pahit dan asam sekali.”

“Memangnya tidak bisa diganti makan permen atau minum jus saja?”

Akashi terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya menjawab, “Tapi rasanya beda, Tetsuya—”

“Akashi-kun niat tidak sih mau mengurangi rokok? Apa benar-benar mau mati muda?”

Kuroko Tetsuya berujar langsung tepat ke ulu hati Akashi. Sekarang ia harus memikirkan jawaban yang lebih masuk akal selain mulutnya pahit atau mulutnya asam.

“Aku tidak bisa mengubahmu, Akashi-kun. Kau yang bisa mengubah dirimu sendiri,” ujar Kuroko Tetsuya lagi, kemudian menambahkan, “Kau harus hidup sehat untuk dirimu sendiri. Karena seberapa banyak pun uang yang kau punya, saat sakit kau sendiri yang susah, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi masih diam, meresapi setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan Kuroko Tetsuya. Semua yang didengarnya benar.

“Aku tahu kehidupanmu sekarang jauh lebih berat. Aku tahu kau terkadang pusing dan butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkanmu. Aku yakin ada hal lain selain merokok yang tidak membahayakan kesehatanmu.”

Sesuatu selain rokok yang bisa menenangkan dan tidak membahayakan kesehatan. Akashi tampak berpikir. Apa, ya, kira-kira?

Pada detik ke tujuh lampu ide menyala di atas kepalanya. _Aha!_

“Seperti mencium Tetsuya?”

* * *

Kuroko bersyukur Akashi mulai benar-benar meninggalkan rokoknya. Tapi sekarang yang repot sendiri malah dirinya. Akashi sering tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu, untuk minta cium. Kemudian pergi lagi. Lalu satu jam kemudian, Akashi bisa saja muncul lagi. Bukan apa-apa, ia yang biasanya dengan tenang menjalani hari liburan semester yang sama seperti murid-murid TK-nya, sekarang berkali-kali mendapat serangan kejutan.

Seperti saat ini. Pintu apartemennya tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan sosok Akashi yang masih rapi dengan kemeja kerjanya. Ia yang kaget agak berjengit pelan di sofa santainya. Memerhatikan langkah lebar-lebar Akashi menuju dirinya.

“Tetsuya, mulutku asam.”

Kuroko melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam sebelas siang. Biasanya mulut Akashi akan asam atau pahit di jam-jam mendekati waktu makan.

Belum sempat Kuroko menjawab, Akashi sudah merebut novel yang ia pegang. Meletakkan kasar ke atas meja kaca. Dagu Kuroko diraihnya untuk sedikit mendongak padanya. Kuroko terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi menolak. Jadi, ia diam saja menerima lumatan-lumatan dari Akashi. Rasanya lembut, hangat dan basah. Biasanya Akashi tidak akan menciumnya sedalam ini di sela-sela jam kantor yang ia curi untuk menghilangkan asam pahit di mulutnya.

Detik berikutnya Kuroko merasakan dorongan pelan di dadanya, memaksanya mundur hingga ke sandaran sofa. Kuroko yang awalnya hanya menerima sekarang mulai terpancing juga. Ia tidak mau kalah dengan Akashi.

Panas.

Panas.

_Panas._

Ia mulai merasa panas padahal pendingin ruangan sudah diatur dengan suhu paling minimal. Sementara Akashi Seijuurou mulai menyadari, secandu-candunya rokok, ia lebih candu pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, ini terngebut yang aku buat karena obrolan random bersama mutual di twitard mengenai Akashi yang merokok. Kupersembahkan ini buat Din dan Yuki mutualku di twitard~~   
> Last but not least, I would greatly appreciate it if you, guys, kindly give me some feedback~ thank you!


End file.
